Lover's or Friends?
by MaruSakura
Summary: Stan wonders about his relationship with Kyle.


Stan: Another thing Maru did out of boredom.  
Maru: That's how I do everything.  
Kyle: Maybe if you put some effort into things, they turn out great?  
Maru: Too much work...

Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own South Park. Shocking isn't it?  
The first part is uh... actually my feelings for someone who is precious to me.

-S&K

**Lovers or Friends?**

_Kyle. My best friend in the whole world, there's no one else like him and there's no one who could _replace_ him. When he cries, I do too. When he is hurt or upset, so am I. I always laugh when he wants me to and am always by his side no matter what. I will do _anything_ for him, I'd even die if that is what he wants. _

_But that is what friends are for, right? To be there for each other and do whatever it takes to make the other happy? That's what I had always thought but now I think there could be something more, but what else could it be? Close friends? Brothers?_

Or maybe it could be... love.

_However that is just_ impossible_. We have a close bond, but it's just friendship, nothing more than that. Right?_

...Right?

_Maybe I am wrong, maybe I do love him... No I know I love him, he's everything to me and I will simply die if he gets taken away from me. It's just, do I love him as a_ lover _or as a _friend_? If I do love him... like that will I be the same or will it be awkward to be around him? Should I tell him and_ risk _our friendship, never to see each other again? Or keep it a _secret_ and miss what might be the biggest thing in my life? _

_I feel ashamed. Here I am thinking that I might actually be in love with my male best friend, male! I mean I could give two flying fucks about that. Since it's Kyle I... probably wouldn't mind being his... boyfriend, but would he mind? Would he feel disgusted and push me away?_

_It's all very confusing. I mean I don't even know if I am in love with him or just love him like any close friend would, I'm getting ahead of myself. _

_Maybe it doesn't matter, I know I love him and that he loves me back., that's why we have such a close friendship. Shouldn't that be good enough? We can trust each other with anything without worrying about betrayal or being judged. We enjoy each other's presence and always have fun together. Even if it's just sitting down doing nothing, those are treasured moments. _

_That's right, I_ treasure _him. He's more important to me than _anything_ else in the entire _world. _In fact my happiest memories all are about him or have him in them. And I remember every little detail about them because it's with him. _

_...To tell the truth our relationship is stronger than friends, stronger than love actually. Much more stronger. We are two halfs of one soul, a ying-yang even. He is my _light_ and I am his _dark_. If the light dies then the dark can't survive and vise versa. _

_Even if I'm not in love with him, it doesn't matter. Not saying I wouldn't mind, I would probably be at my happiest, but just being with him, to have him in my life, is all I ever need and want. _

_Kyle, my _precious_ friend. _

-S&K

"Hey, hey Stan!"

The young boy in a red poof ball hat, turns his head around to see his dearest friend running towards him, waving madly. He stops and waits so the boy in the silly green hat can catch up to him, which he does in seconds and bends over, gasping for air. Actually Stan thinks that the stupid hat his friend always wears is _very_ cute on him. On anyone else it would surely look retarded. Of course he would never tell anyone about this.

Stan smirks a bit and said to his panting friend, "If you play more sports and study less, you might have more energy."

Kyle straightens a bit and glares at him. "If you study more and play less sports, you might actually be passing." he retorted.

"Touche," Stan said after a moment and continues his path to the bus stop with Kyle following. "So what's up dude?"

"Not alot dude, made cookies last night with my mom and that's about it." He pulls off his backpack and went digging through it. "I got some on me, want any?"

"Sure."

Kyle handed Stan a baggie with a couple of sugar cookies, which Stan instantly pulled one out and took a bite.

"Well," he said after a minute thoughtfully. "They might be good treat for Sparky." He got a smack in the shoulder and laughed. "Kidding dude."

"Last time I give you any of my baked goods." Kyle muttered.

"Oh dear God, my prayers have been anwsered."

He got another smack. "Quiet you!"

A minute of silence passed, then Stan hesitantly asked. "Do you think really close friends could fall in love?"

Kyle stared at him in surprised and shock at the sudden question before nodding. "Sure, why wouldn't they?"

"Well," Stan felt his cheeks warm up and he glanced down at his shoes to hide it. "It's just that, well.." he trailed off.

"It's true close friends could fall in love, it's a human emotion," Kyle stated. "However alot of times it ends up as an unrequited love."

"Unrequited love?" Stan asks, facing the redhead.

"Yeah, meaning one of them loves the other but the other either doesn't feel the same or doesn't know. Usually because the one with the feelings is afraid to tell them, thinking that it might ruined their friendship. Something like that usually ends up in tragedy." Kyle gave Stan a look of confusion. "Why?"

A blush formed at Stan's cheek again and he shook his head. "N-no, nothing. Just wondering."

They finally reached their bus stop and saw that it was still empty. Cartmen, Kenny and Butters must be running late. Slience stretch between the two friends and Kyle kept stealing glances at the increasingly red face that belongs to Stan, before he smirk and move to stand in front of him. Blue eyes widen at the sudden Kyle before them.

"W-what?" Stan stammers.

"Nothing." Kyle replies. "Just, how would you like to walk to school with me today."

Stan lowers his eyes and anwsered quietly. "I don't know, wouldn't we be late? And I'm already failing."

"I'll tutor you."

He hesitated.

"Please Stan?" Kyle begged, taking Stan's hand and intertwining his fingers with the boy. He shot him the puppy-dog-look that would melt even Satan's heart. Then again Satan can be a wuss.

"O-okay..." He caved in.

Together, their hands still conjoined, started to walk in South Park Elementary's direction. Stan could feel his heart quickening with every step he took, holding Kyle's hand. A chant was going through his head. 'Keep cool, keep cool, keep cool...' His face was a bright red that it was practically glowing.

"By the way Stan," Kyle started.

"Yeah?"

Stans face, if possible grew hotter and his eyes became the size of dinner plates as Kyle kissed him gently on the cheek with great care. Like kissing a kitten on the forehead. Only when he pulled away with a small smile on his face did Kyle finished his speech.

"I don't think that all unrequited love, stay that way."

-S&K

Maru: (cries) It's 2 in the morning and I have to babysit my bratty brother!!  
Stan: It's your own fault, you should have just went to bed.  
Maru: But I was on a role!  
Stan: (sighs)  
Maru: Anyways Read and Review.  
Kyle: Shouldn't it just be review? They already read it.  
Maru: ...


End file.
